


All You Wanna Do

by Saiouma_Fangirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Betrayal, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Crying, Gen, Grooming, Half-Siblings, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Sisters, Music, Neurodiversity, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Past Infidelity, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl
Summary: Brooke Saihara just can't get a break.





	All You Wanna Do

Brooke has always been a very attractive girl. Ever since she was a child, she has been called many things. Beautiful, cute, gorgeous ect.

She didn't mind them at first, but after she turned five, she breaks down at the sound of those compliments.

She still remembers the first time it happened.

Her mom had left her with a friend while she went on another two week long vacation without bringing her, for the third time this month.

Not that she minded. Her mommy is always mean. She yells at her, pulls her hair and always makes her feel sad.

These people where nice. Especially their son, Dusty. He played with her, introduced her to music and he even let's her sleep in his bed. She was lucky to have someone like him.

One night, mommy's friend and his wife went on something called a "date". She didn't know what a date was, but all she knew is that mommy always did these with older men, which is what led to the frequent vacations.

She was in Dusty's bedroom playing with her favorite (and only) stuffed bear, Monokuma when said boy walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, hey there kid", said the older boy.

Hey Dusty! Look at what Monokuma can do", she said throwing up the bear and making it land on its tail. "Ta-da!"

But Dusty either didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care.

Brooke frowned before her face turned to an expression of confusion and even disgust. 

Dusty had takes off his towel and flashed himself to the little girl.

"Um... D-Dusty? Why aren't you wearing a towel?", Brooke asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't worry cutie! I'm not gonna need clothes after the next few minutes", he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Come on. I nee to show you something."

If Brooke knew what was going to happen, she would've screamed no at the top of her tiny lungs and run to hide somewhere. But she just was a naive little kid, so she gleefully complied. After all, Dusty wanted to show her something nice. Right.

She waddled towards the desk and sat down on this naked lal as he went on to a website she never heard of before.

"...PornTrux? Dusty? What's that?", She asked, curiously.

"It's a website for good kids. You're a good kid, right?"

"I don't know. Mommy always tells me that I'm a bad kid..."

" Don't listen to that skank. You're a good kid. So you deserve to go on this website with me."

"Oh. O-okay."

While she sat still in Dusty's lap, she watched as he put on a video.

In the video, there were two girls with big boobies and a guy. While the ladies were kissing and touching each other in bad ways, the guy came in and he took his his snakey and one of the girls put it in her mouth.

Brooke looked weirded out by the video. Is this what good kids watch? If so then she'd rather be the worst kid ever.

She stopped when she felt something weird against her butt. What was that.

"Um... Dusty? Do you have a rock between your legs?"

Dusty paused the video and carried her on to his bed.

"Actually, I have someone I wanted to show share you for a while. But don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret..."

Brooke was never the same again. And that was just the first time.


End file.
